The Rook
by Pache
Summary: Sequel to The Pawn. Though no longer the Ministry of Magic’s pawn Harry find that the path to be ones own master is a long and arduous one.


Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
A/N: This Has only been Looked at by Two of my BETAs Because my other one is taking to long *grumbles at her friend Amanda* I'm sick of waiting to put it up so here is the mostly BETAed version.  
  
The Rook  
  
Harry had been so sure that he would never be in this position again So sure that he would never have to face Voldemort again. He had taken every precaution to ensure it, and he'd planned each of them to perfection. The plans had all gone to hell to say the least.  
  
Harry had hired assassins to take care of Voldemort for him; Death had come to them all. Harry was ashamed. He had failed to complete the task he had set out for himself. He'd failed to kill Voldemort indirectly.  
  
Harry was also exceptionally angry. His failure in the assassination of Voldemort proved that the Ministry was right. Harry was the only able to take out Voldemort. This meant once more shouldering the cross and taking the rout of their God (the one who walks on water and turns shrubbery to flames) was the only choice. This meant that he was once again their ritual sacrifice.  
  
The time and money he had spent had not been a complete waste, though. He had managed to gain valuable information about Voldemort. The most important was this, Voldemort liked to initiate his new Death Eaters at his father's grave, alone. Harry also knew the date of the next initiation, and he knew who the initiate was. It was Draco Malfoy. It had surprised him at first that Draco was not yet a Death Eater. But when he thought about it, it made sense. Harry would not want a mere child in his army, and Voldemort undoubtedly would feel the same way.  
  
Harry was also informed that Voldemort had, through his various experiments on himself, become invincible to all magical means of harm, including the killing curse. This caused him some worry. But it also made him glad that he had not gone to face Voldemort four months previous per the ministries orders.  
  
Harry had pondered this quandary for some time. Then he found a solution.  
  
On the night of the initiation, he went to the cemetery to wait. Upon his own arrival, Harry found that Draco was present already, which made it much easier on Harry. Draco's back was towards him, all he had to do was kill him. When the deed was done Harry donned Draco's Death Eater robes, and pulled the hood over his face as not to be recognized immediately.  
  
When Voldemort apperated, Harry went up to him. And that was where Harry was now.  
  
"Ah, Draco ever prompt, I see."  
  
Harry nodded. He did not wait any longer. He wanted to get this over with so he could start preparing for his reentry into the English Wizarding World as the new Minister of Magic.  
  
Pulling down his hood, Harry stated that he, quite obviously, was not Draco. Then stuck the sword he had pilfered from a suit of armor somewhere, into Voldemort's heart. The sword was where the brilliance of Harry's plan lay. It was just a plain ordinary sword, taken from a plain ordinary, though antiquated, suit of armor, out of a plain ordinary muggle castle. Voldemort was now of course invincible where magic was concerned; and he had spells against magical or enchanted items. He even had spells against guns. These spells were why Voldemort dared to initiate his new Death Eaters out in the open with no one but him and the initiate about. Unfortunately Voldemort forgot about regular swords. For the simple reason nobody used swords any more. The few who did would never touch a simple non- magic, completely muggle sword especially one as corroded and rusted as the one Harry used, if they could avoid it. Voldemort looked at Harry in shock. Harry could easily read the thoughts going through Volemort's mind in his eyes. His first thought what 'what?' which quickly progressed to 'NO!' which just as rapidly became 'Ow'. At this point Voldemort screamed, but not the scream one would expect for a dark lord who had just been defeated, but one very a kin to a hurt puppy, though the look in Voldemort's eyes was most defiantly not that of a hurt puppy.  
  
Voldemort died quickly after that. Harry waited long enough to ensure the no soul tried to escape from the now devastated body. Then he apperated home to sleep. It had been a very long day, but tomorrow would be longer. He had a ministry to take over. Though the thought of entering Governmental politics was discouraging, the knowledge that a threat like Voldemort would not rise again once Harry reined supreme gave him sweet dreams. 


End file.
